towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 10
|} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383}} |hp=25069000|def=19800|coin=0|esk=1008|wsk=10162}} |hp=27648000|def=21000|coin=0|esk=2414|wsk=10162}} |} : Phew, you guys finally came. What took you so long? : Hey, don't say that. We were almost killed. : 'Midgley, Agnesi! What-what had happened exactly?' : You...aren't you the underlings of that scrap leader? Why help them? : Humph, you’re not the only one who knows how to betray. : Hahaha! Interesting! Let's see who is better! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Inferno, I'm afraid we'll be losing our lives if we continue like this. : Indeed. Well, we've lured them into the trap. So, our deal with that scrap leader has accomplished. : Right! We have no point fighting with them. Now, we go find that guy and begin our study. : Very well. Combatant! : (Flashing) At his command, the Combatant raised his fists and attacked them with fire. Meanwhile, Inferno and Nightfall Savant captured the chance to flee. : I won't let you escape! : Don't even think about that! While both of them were chasing the enemies, a dark elemental sphere attacked from the right and blasted the ground, which prevented them from catching up. : Just leave it. We still have things to do. : ...Tut! Next time I'll show them no mercy. : You do nothing other than playing lip service. Remember, we are still being chased. Don't know if we still have the chance to see them again. : Aren't you with Samoy? : At the beginning, yes. However - : ...Is it the fort? ...You're...Agnesi...Midgley! What do you want from us? Did Samoy send you... Ah, I'm dizzy... : Gretchen, calm down. They're not our enemies. : ...What's going on then? : Let's go inside first. I'll tell you everything after settling down. }} |} : Wait, you can't install this part into my elbow. My arm won't work that way. : No, as long as your arm is strengthened, I can put that in. : You developed a new technology? : Yes, wanna try? : Yeah... Summoner, why are you staring at us? Do you feel unwell? We can help fix it. : Really? My right arm is stuck... Em? I still remember you two did not get along well at the square before. Have you made it up with each other? : Did I? I can't recall that. Am I right, Agnesi? : Summoner, don't trump up the story. Gretchen and I were fine. We were just too excited about our conversation at that time. : Um...okay. : Anyways, your arm is stuck right? Show me. Summoner raised his right arm. When Agnesi saw it, she was shocked right away. : How-how is it? Can you fix it? : No, that is - Someone opened the door, interrupting her conversation. : You guys are here. 【Meet BOSS】 : Oh it's you! Don't freak me out. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Those kids are too energetic. It takes me so long to put them to sleep. So tired! Oh, Summoner, Gretchen, are you alright? : Midgley, take a look at his. : What... How come it doesn't self-repair...! : ...Can you explain? : ...The mechanised part can self-repair if it's slightly damaged. Only severe wounds are required to be replaced with a new body. However, it doesn't apply to you... : Summoner, what are you exactly? : I...I don't know. When I woke up, I've become mechanical. Then, a series of things happened... : Now it's not the right time to talk about this. First, we have to save our comrade and stop Samoy. : But Virginia has already... What can we do? : ...I won't convince myself of her death. Anyways, let's continue and ruin Samoy's plan. : Yeah, we have to stop that bastard! The whole thing is simply absurd! : Um...aren't you and Agnesi on Samoy's side? Why betray him? : Because this guy doesn't really believe the superiority of mechanisation. : It's impossible... When it comes to this topic, he always gets excited about it. How is that possible? : He fakes it. Actually, he is not mechanised at all. A non-mechanised leader talks about the benefits of mechanisation. Isn't it funny? : How come! If he doesn't believe the strength of mechanisation, why bother to force all people to become mechanised? : Because he wants to control everyone. At first, I'm not suspicious of him, until I found out that he hasn't been mechanised at all. : Since then, I've been observing him, and even infiltrated into his research lab. Then, I know what he is planning to do. : But Samoy is too powerful. Even if his secret is disclosed, we can't do much to help. : So we stay and gather evidence, reporting to Lisa in secrecy. However, yesterday we were spotted during infiltration. : Then, we became the wanted. That's why we're running back to get rid of their chase. : Thanks to them, I know you guys are in the cave. : ...We can't let Samoy succeed! Mark-II, Glauox and the liberals are in his hands. We must find - Suddenly, a violent shake interrupted the conversation, and it did not stop. Something bad was happening - }} |hp=12363250|def=18970|coin=4232|chest=8000|esk=1917|escape=2}} |} : I go to check if those kids are alright! When she opened the door, she was stunned by numerous demons and beasts rushing over from outside. It seemed they were afraid of something, so they wanted to get into the fort. The noise of the door had attracted their attention, so they began to run over. : Lisa, watch out! : Thanks. : I'm not sure what't going on exactly, but if we don't beat them down, we can't go out. : We can't let the demons see the kids! Let's fight! : Alright! 【After Battle】 : Phew, finally it finished. What are they fearing for by the way? : I guess it's the thing outside. Midgley came in from the exit of the fort. Summoner clearly had no idea what he was referring to. : Get outside and you'll know. When they walked out of the fort, they saw what that 'thing' was - In the centre of the mechanical city, there was a towering cannon. Its metal barrel was glittering, as if it was charing power. Even though they were afar from the city, Summoner could clearly feel the power of the cannon - it was full of vitality; it was pulsing. It was familiar yet fearful. Anyone who touched that power would surely lose their self-consciousness. : That's why those beasts were running into the fort. : Inside the cannon, it must be the power that could turn every life form into mechanical. Samoy intended to use it to control all of us and become the ruler of the world. : ...No...I won't let my will to be controlled by that bastard! I must stop this insanity! : 'Cirginia, if you’re here, I'm sure you'll be doing the same thing, right...' }} 1 times|}} zh: